Operation Mongoose 2 point 0
by ev1lregal
Summary: "Regina sat on her bed, annoyed with herself. For some ridiculous reason, she couldn't get the image of a very naked sheriff singing in her shower out of her mind." Pre-Swan Queen, Tumblr Prompt inside


**Anonymous asked:** _Could you write something about where Emma and Regina are kinda friends, like in season 4, so not a couple (YET. IT WILL HAPPEN! XD) , and Emma comes to drop Henry off at Regina's. She get's to take a shower and Regina walks in on her and it's all awkward and stuff, but cutesy? Maybe Regina would notice Emma's scars or something?_

Thanks for the prompt!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OUaT. I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

Emma was late picking up Henry from school, and her cellphone hadn't survived her latest scuffle, so she couldn't even reach him. She hoped he wouldn't decide to walk home by himself, Regina would... Oh god, she was so late and she was so dead. When Regina would hear about it, she would murder her. Rip her heart out and crush it Evil Queen-style.

Regina in tight black leather though...

_'No, don't you even dare finishing that thought._' She released a groan and slammed her palms on the steering-wheel. _'This is so messed up. I'm hot for the mayor. Like, so hoooot. Stop it, Swan!'_

She parked in front of the school gates where she was relieved to see her son waiting by his lonesome self. When he saw her car, he kicked the rock he was playing with and heaved his backpack on his shoulder.

"You're like forty minutes late, Ma!" Henry reproached as soon as he yanked the door open. "Where were y-..."

He stopped mid-sentence, his jaw hanging slack as he took in his mother's dishevelled appearance. His frown of annoyance quickly morphed into one of concern.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" He asked eyes wide with shock, and Emma could tell by the way he was biting his lower lip between his teeth he was trying hard not to laugh.

"I was chasing your mom's best friend," Emma answered darkly.

"Robin Hood?!"

"What? No!" Her eyes narrowed in distaste at the mention of the thief's name.

"Pongo. He escaped again, and I had to chase him through the woods. When I finally managed to catch him and get his leash on, he saw a freaking toad and dragged me along for a romantic swim. In a swamp."

Henry burst out laughing, no longer able to hold it in.

"It's really not funny, kid."

"I'm...I'm sorry, Ma!" he laughed, clutching at his stomach. His face had turned a bright shade of red. "It's just...Oh man! You actually have leaves and twigs poking out of your hair and everything, just like in the movies!" He gasped, between breathless fits of laughter.

"Pretty sure I have some down my pants too," Emma mumbled under her breath.

She was itching all over. Her clothes were soaked; plastered on her like a second skin. She had had to take her boots off to drive. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail with a few stray strands sticking to her forehead and the sides of her face. Even Henry could tell it would be a bitch just to brush the tangles out. The dripping water was pooling on her seat, and it made squishy sounds every time she moved.

"I'm going to drop you off at your mom's, run to the loft to shower and change and I'll come back to pick you guys up for dinner," Emma told him as she checked her wing mirror and engaged her yellow bug back on the road.

After they had defeated the Snow Queen, Henry had requested Wednesday and Sunday nights to be dedicated to 'family' time. Of course, it was only a pretext to get his biological mother away from Hook. He didn't like him anymore, and ever since Ruby had made a comment about his moms acting like an old married couple, an idea had been stewing: Operation Mongoose was now Operation Mongoose 2.0. He might just be a kid, but he saw the way his moms looked at each other when they thought no one was watching. He would help them find their happy endings with each other.

"Or you could just shower at home," Henry threw out casually, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Mom washed the clothes you left over last week. And that way you technically wouldn't be late, and she wouldn't get mad..."

Emma stared at him for a quick moment before staring up at the road again. She nodded

"You got a point, kid."

* * *

"Henry, Emma, I'm home," Regina called out as she arrived that night.

Of course, her son (and the sheriff) didn't answer; he probably hadn't even heard her. From the screams and groans coming from the living room, Regina could tell Henry was sitting in front of the TV, headphones probably over his head, trying to kill whatever monsters were in his game du jour.

She dropped her keys and purse onto the table in the hallway and made her way to the living room. Regina was surprised to see Henry was alone. She had thought his mother would be sitting next to him with a controller of her own in hands. Emma Swan really was a grown child.

"Henry?" Regina said again, touching his shoulder lightly to catch his attention.

Startled, he pushed his headphones off one ear so it sat askew on his head. "Oh hey, mom!" He greeted her with a smile.

Regina leaned forward and kissed the top of his head affectionately.

"Where's Emma? I thought she was here, her car is outside."

"She's here, upstairs taking a shower. She ran into Pongo," he told with a grin that only grew wider as he remembered sticks sticking out of her hair and the mud splatters on her outfit.

"Ah, I see," Regina smirked, amused. If Emma had a run in with the Dalmatian, then her day had been just as bad as hers. She had spent the entire afternoon in Purgatory, completing the million and one forms Snow White had conveniently forgotten to fill and sign during her brief tenure.

"And how was your day, dear?"

"T'was good," Henry replied distractedly, his attention already directed back at the game.

"Did you finish all of your school work?"

"Mhmmm… Oh dang! Did you see this, Mom? I totally smashed his skull!"

His gleeful expression made Regina pause and wonder if she should let him play these rather violent games. It couldn't be healthy… Shaking her head, thinking she had done way worse than killing zombies on a screen, she went upstairs in her room to change for dinner. Knowing her son and his biological mother, they would most likely end up at Granny's once again, and she was a little overdressed for the occasion.

As she passed the guest bathroom, Regina heard Emma singing in the shower. She couldn't make out the words over the running water, but the tune was familiar, and she surprised herself by halting in front of the door to listen to her for a moment longer.

* * *

Stepping under the hot water, Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. The shower spray beat against her sore body, washing away the grime of the day. She threw her head back and carefully ran her fingers through her hair to disentangle the knots in her long blonde tresses.

Emma stood in the shower for a long while – until the water swirling down the drain was clear and not murky – before she reached for the bottle of shampoo and lathered her hair.

She hummed a few lines of random songs as she massaged her scalp methodically. Emma was pleasantly surprised when she inhaled the scent of coconut; she had expected it to smell like apples or lavender. Something more…refined. She then rinsed it off and applied the conditioner. While she waited for it to work, the sheriff turned around facing the spray and washed her body.

"My lover's got humour," she started singing softly, "...knows everybody's disapproval, I should've worshipped her sooner…" With the tiled walls of the shower offering decent acoustics, her voice reverberated around powerfully.

When she was done, Emma shut off the water, pushed the glass door open and grabbed the towel she had gotten from the linen closet. She huffed in frustration, realising that she hadn't brought her clean clothes in with her. She didn't even know where they were; probably in the laundry room.

* * *

Regina sat on her bed, annoyed with herself. For some ridiculous reason, she couldn't get the image of a very naked sheriff singing in her shower out of her mind.

These thoughts were inappropriate on so many levels, and it wasn't the first time it happened.

She shifted on the bed, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building between her legs. Regina let out of growl of exasperation and raked her fingers through her short, dark hair. She was behaving like a hormonal teenage girl for God's sake. This would not do.

She rose with a sigh and changed into a pair of fitted black jeans Emma had convinced her to buy and a silky crimson blouse.

* * *

With the hamper under her arm, Regina pushed the laundry room door open and came face to face, or rather face to back with the sheriff wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around her that barely covered her behind.

"M-Miss Swan?" Regina gasped in surprise.

Startled, the blonde whirled around and instinctively raised her arms to defend herself. She dropped her towel in the process, leaving her completely bare under Regina's stunned gaze.

Chestnut eyes darkened as they took in Emma's naked body. Her hair had been swept over her left shoulder, dripping down her chest and into the valley of her breasts. The heat of the shower had turned the blonde's milky skin a light shade of pink.

Regina's mouth went dry as she let her eyes wander lower to small, firm breasts, to her flat, toned stomach, to the apex of her thighs where darker blonde curls were perfectly trimmed.

Her attention was drawn lower to Emma's thighs where an array of white lines marred the otherwise silky smooth expanse of skin. Scars of varying ages and sizes, self-inflicted to mirror the pain she had once suffer. The ex-Evil Queen averted her eyes quickly, feeling like she had had been given a glance into a past she had no right knowing.

"Regina!" Emma squeaked, her face flushing brightly. She crouched down into a ball, trying to cover herself. Emma blindly grabbed for her towel and held it up in front of her.

"I-I'm so sorry, Miss Swan, I didn't think you'd be in here. I…" The former mayor turned around to offer the sheriff some privacy.

"I was looking for my clothes…Henry said you washed them…"

Silently, Regina put the hamper she was still gripping tightly on top of the dryer and reached for the cupboard on top. She pulled out Emma's pair of jeans neatly folded, with her gray wool sweater on top. The sheriff's blush deepened a bit more when she saw her matching set of satin teal bra and boy-short underwear had also been washed and tucked nicely.

* * *

Regina swallowed tickly when Emma sauntered into the kitchen, a sheepish look on her face. Blonde heavy curls still damp from the shower framed her face, cascading over her shoulders. Her top hugged the curve of her breasts perfectly and her jeans were so tight, Regina wondered how she could even move in them; not that she wasn't secretly appreciative of the view they offered.

Forcing herself to stop gawking at the sheriff like the horny teenager she felt, Regina poured them both a glass of the red wine she had uncorked.

Emma accepted the glass gratefully and took a long sip, staring at the former mayor over the crystal rim.

"Again, I'm really sorry, Miss Swan, I…"

Emma bobbed her head and waved her off; her way of accepting the apology. She shoved the hand that wasn't holding her glass in her pocket and took another sip.

"Did…Did you enjoy what you saw?" the sheriff asked almost shyly, peering up at Regina from behind her lashes. Emma smirked teasingly at her, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

Regina stared at her, speechless for a moment. Her grasp on the crystal tightened. Was Emma flirting with her, again? Maybe Regina really hadn't imagined all these other instances over the last few weeks. Could the blonde be interested in being more than just friends? The ex-Queen certainly was.

"As a matter of fact, dear," she purred, "I did. I wouldn't mind a repeat performance. In my bedroom."

Emma's breath hitched in her throat, green eyes turning almost completely black.

* * *

Unbeknownst to his mothers, Henry stood right outside of the kitchen, fist pumping in the air (after a mandatory disgusted grimace). He knew it! This operation was well on its way to success!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated! xx

Tumblr: charmingregal


End file.
